


Rest and Relaxation

by SenatusConsultum (TheSenator)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Bathtubs, F/M, Reader-Insert, Stupid Bards, ezio auditore - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenator/pseuds/SenatusConsultum





	Rest and Relaxation

Ezio trudged into their bedroom, and it was all she could do not to giggle. His robes were covered with dust and hay, and both his gait and the look on his face conveyed that he was completely fed up with whatever he’d been doing that day. She felt a little guilty for being so amused, but Ezio was so rarely flustered that she couldn’t help but smile. He looked adorable, and she loved every opportunity to fuss over and take care of him.

She rushed over to him and lowered his hood. She smirked in amusement as she tried to rub the dust out of his goatee before kissing him softly.

“Ezio, caro mio, what happened?” she said as she stroked his cheek.  She picked some hay out of his hair.

Ezio rolled his eyes and huffed. “I bumped into a bard while I was traveling through a crowd, and he dropped his lute. Apparently that’s an unforgivable offense now—I had to outrun a dozen guards and ended up waiting them out in a hay cart. By the time I was able to continue undetected, my target had fled.”

She shook her head. “You and those bards, Ezio…”

“It wasn’t my fault this time,” he protested with a pout. She laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

“Let me help you out of these robes,” she said as she unbuckled his pauldron and removed his cape.

Ezio grinned. His demeanor changed completely, and he quickly unbuckled his belts and bracers. He dropped his vambraces onto a chair and kicked off his greaves, sending a cloud of dust floating into the air. He quickly removed his outer tunic and allowed her to help him with his surcoat and tabards.

“What’s the hurry, Ezio?” she teased as she unbuttoned his undershirt.

He gave her a bewildered look as he shrugged out of his shirt and let it fall to the floor.

“I thought we were…?” he trailed off.

She laughed, pulling him close and sliding her hands up and down his muscular torso. “As tempting as you are, I think it might be a better idea for you to get cleaned up and relax. After all, you’ve been squatting in a hay cart all afternoon.” She kissed him softly. “I had drawn a bath for myself, but you can take it. I will wait.”

Ezio grinned and strolled toward the bathtub, unlacing his trousers as he walked. She admired his dimples and the way his ass flexed beneath his tight trousers as he walked gracefully to the tub.

“You may join me if you like, bella. I would gladly make room for you,” he crooned.

She opened her mouth to decline as Ezio slipped his trousers off, exposing his firm, muscular hind and thighs. Her mind went blank. He turned and looked at her, grinning as she gaped and stammered at him.

“What’s that, bella?” he prompted as he stepped into the tub and sank down into the water.

She cleared her throat and smoothed her skirt. She spoke with as much control as she could muster. “I… I would love to join you, Ezio.”

She quickly undressed on her way to the tub, leaving a trail of clothes behind her.


End file.
